INFITY
by chocho mami
Summary: Kerajaan Infity? King Helper? Apa maksudnya?...Boys Love, AU, OCC akut, SASUKE POV. Special Fict for Uzumaki Naruto's brithday.


Ohayou, Minna!

Ini fict rii yang baru special buat Naruto-kun *peluk-peluk Naruto* *dichidori Sasuke*

Sasuke : Ngapain loe? –deathglare-

Rii : Ehem…tan..tanpa banyak bacot lagi. Langsung aja.

HAPPY READING, MINNA!

**INFITY**

**Disclaimer :**

Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Rated :**

T

**Genres :**

Romance / Fantasy -gak tau juga, soalnya rii belum bisa nentuin genre-

**Pairing :**

Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

slight beberapa pairing lainnya.

**WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gaje, Miss typo(s), AU, Sasuke POV, sedikit OOC –mungkin-, alur kecepatan, .dsb.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

"Sasuke-sama! Kyaa!"

"Sasu-kun! Lihat sini, Sasu-kun!"

"I Love You, Sasuke-sama!"

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun Keren~"

"KYAAA!"

Cih. Sialan. Teriakan dari cewek-cewek jelek itu terus aja mengiringi langkahku.

Aku benci dengan kehidupanku yang selalu begini.

Sekolah, kerja, diteriaki para fans-bagiku setan pengganggu-, dan sebagainya yang membuatku muak akan kehidupanku.

Oh, ya! Aku lupa. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku kepada kalian.

Kenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu dari Clan inti Uchiha.

Ehm...akhirnya sampai juga di atap sekolah ini.

Yak. Kalian pasti sudah menebakkan kalau aku akan bolos seperti biasanya? Haha...TEPAT.

Aku benci.

Pelajaran di sekolahku, Konoha International High School ini, sudah banyak yang telah aku kuasai. Sungguh membosankan.

Apanya yang Internasional kalau begitu kan? Aku telah dapat menguasai 5 bahasa, Jepang-tentu saja-, Prancis, Inggris, Jerman, dan Latin.

Mustahil? Pasti kalian berpikiran seperti itu.

Ya. Tapi itulah aku. Clan Uchiha harus dapat menguasai 5 bahasa tersebut dan salah satu dari 5 materials art.

Aku? Ehm...aku menguasai Taekwondo.

Ah! Aku ngantuk. Mau tidur dulu.

-Hikarii Hana-

'Drrrtt...Drrrttt...Drrrtttt...'

'Ehm...engh...ah!...ternyata sudah jam 12,'batinku kaget setelah bangun karena handphone di sakuku yang bergetar tanda sms masuk.

Aku pun duduk di tempat aku tidur tadi. Aku membuka handphoneku.

"Hn,"gumamku.

'Dari siapa ini? Gak ada nomornya? Yang bener aja? Malah...Gambar apa ini?,'batinku setelah melihat sms masuk tadi.

Tunggu! Aku sepertinya tahu apa gambar ini sebenarnya.

Tentu ini bukan gambar biasa. Pasti. Ini sebuah lambang. Aduh! Aku lupa.

'Ehmm...,'

Aku pun berusaha mengingat-ingat arti dari lambang ini.

"Ah! Tidak terbatas, INFITY!"kataku-kurasakan telah OOC-.

'Ck...apa ini? Silau!'batinku, karena ada seberkas cahaya yang terpancar dari handphoneku.

'Siiinnnngggg!'

"Hn,"gumamku.

Untung saja cahaya yang menyilaukan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Aku pun mulai membuka mataku perlahan-lahan.

'NANI?'teriakku dalam hati. Mataku sampai terbelalak karena kaget melihat sesuatu yang berada di depanku. 

Kenapa?

Oh! Demi DJ! Tentu saja kalian pasti kaget.

Karena di atap sekolah yang tadinya tak ada apa-apa ini. Hanya aku dan hembusan angin lembut, sekarang ada anak la..err..perempuan yang sedang tertidur tepat di depanku yang sedang berdiri ini.

Aku pun berjongkok dan menyentuh anak itu untuk memastikan dia nyata atau tidak.

'Ehm..Oh, ya! Shit!'batinku.

Karena apa?

INI NYATA.

"Engh…,"erang anak itu.

'Damn it!'

Padahal aku telah berniat untuk pergi dari sini. 

"Ehm..ini…ini dimana?"tanya anak itu.

Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku, menghadapnya. Ternyata anak pirang mungil tadi telah duduk di tempatnya ti..err..pingsan tadi.

"Atap sekolah, Dobe,"kataku.

Anak itu menoleh ke arahku, memiringkan kepalanya. Menatapku bingung dengan kedua mata biru sapphire-nya.

'Indah dan manis,'batinku.

'Tunggu! Apa kubilang tadi?'batinku bingung.

Dengan segera aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras untuk menghilangkan pikiran anehku ini.

"Kamu siapa?"tanya anak itu dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan yang tadi.

"Ukh!"

'Cih. Anak ini terlalu manis,'batinku.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya itu. Kamu siapa? Berasal dari mana? Dan apa-apaan pakaian anehmu itu?"kata Sasuke datar dan menusuk.

'Ya, ampun! Aku merasa bener-bener OCC hari ini,'batinku kesal.

Anak kecil mungil tadi yang sedang mencoba berdiri sekarang menatapku aneh.

"Memang ada yang salah dengan baju yang kupakai?"tanya anak itu heran sambil melihat ke tubuhnya-tepatnya pakaiannya-.

Oke. Lihat ini. Di zaman sekarang masa masih ada orang yang pakai baju zaman kerajaan ini?

Kemeja putih yang pada bagian kerahnya dililitkan sebuah tali sehingga berbentuk pita, lalu kemeja itu dilapisi jas biru tua lengan panjang yang terkesan seperti mantel karena bagian bawahnya yang panjang selutut kaki kecilnya. Lalu ia mengenakan celana biru tua pendek setengah. Dan memakai sepatu atau lebih tepatnya boot selutut yang pas dengan kakinya. Dari boot itu juga ada tali dari sekitar tumit yang melilit kakinya hingga ujung boot itu yang kemudian diikat seperti pita. Dan dia juga memakai topi biru tua ala koboi tapi ukuran lebar yang mengelilingi topinya lebih kecil sesuai dengan ukuran sesuai ukuran tubuhnya yang mini ini di kepala pirangnya.

Bingung bukan?

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan anak itu. Aku pun segera beranjak lagi ke arah pintu atap untuk keluar dari sini. Tapi tiba-tiba...

'Drrt! Drrrtt! Drrrtttt!'

'Sms lagi? Semoga gak aneh-aneh lagi,'batinku berdoa.

Aku pun segera membuka handphone-ku, tidak mau berlama-lama lagi di sini.

'Binggo!'

"Omega?"gumamku bingung.

De javu. Kejadian sama pun terulang lagi.

Cahaya kesilauan. Beberapa menit kemudian cahaya hilang. Aku membuka mata.

Dan setelah membuka mata, terdapat orang aneh lagi di depanku. Ck.

"Siapa kau?"tanyaku menusuk dengan deathglare andalanku, yang sepertinya tak mempan dengan pemuda yang berparas mirip denganku ini yah...kecuali senyum memuakannya itu.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu, King Helper!"katanya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Bagus! Setidaknya hal ini mengurangi sedikit kekesalanku yang telah mencapai ubun-ubun ini.

Pemuda itu kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Kenalkan nama hamba Omega Sai, Uchiha-sama. Saya ke sini untuk menjelaskan kenapa Raja kami yaitu Infity Naruto-sama bisa berada di sini,"jelas orang itu sambil menunduk sopan ke arahku.

'Raja? Anak ini? Berarti ia cowok? Lalu King Helper?'batinku bingung dengan semua perkataannya.

'Hn,'jawabku. Yah...walau bingung, aku harus tetap menjaga martabat Uchiha di sini.

"SAI!"teriak anak itu.

'Oh, Shit! Suara anak ini benar-benar menghancurkan hidupku,'batinku sarkatis.

Anak itu yang kuketahui bernama Naruto tadi langsung saja menerjang orang aneh bernama Sai ini.

Sai pun memeluknya dengan lembut dan menggendongnya.

'Cih. Pemandangan apa ini?'batinku merasa kesal? Ah! Entahlah.

"Sai, kenapa aku ada di sini? Dunia apa ini? Lalu kenapa tubuhku seperti anak 5 tahun? Aku ingin pulang ke Kerajaan Infity, Sai,"kata Naruto dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Cih. Childish,'batinku tidak suka.

Sai tersenyum memuakan lagi.

"Maafkan hamba, Naruto-sama! Ini terjadi karena anda belum dapat mengendalikan kekuatan anda dengan benar saat itu,"kata Sai sambil menurunkan Naruto.

Aku cuma bisa diam dan mendengarkan percakapan 2 orang aneh di hadapanku.

"Maksudmu chakraku dan chakra Kyuubi-sama belum bisa menyatu dengan sempurna?"tanya Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

'Ck...muncul lagi istilah baru,'batinku sebel.

"Bener sekali, Naruto-sama. Maka dari itu para roh yang menganggap anda siap menggunakan chakra Kyuubi, maka mereka pun mengubah anda menjadi seperti ini dan meletakkan anda di dunia manusia. Lalu salah satu manusia keturunan Uchiha, yang merupakan keturunan King Helper akan membantu anda untuk mengembalikan anda ke wujud semula dan membantu anda mengendalikan chakra yang ada di tubuh anda. Waktu yang diberikan kepada King Helper adalah sampai ulang tahun anda yang ke-17, yaitu tanggal 10 Oktober hari Minggu nanti, tepatnya seminggu lagi. Jika berhasil anda akan kembali ke wujud semula dan Sang Helper bebas meminta apapun ke anda tapi jika tidak Sang Helper akan mati dan chakra anda akan menghilang lalu chakra Kyuubi akan berpindah ke generasi penerus anda. Dan anda pun akan dibuang ke dunia manusia ini,"jelas Sai panjang lebar.

Tunggu! Apa katanya tadi?

"Hei, Orang aneh! Maksudmu King Helper itu aku?"tanyaku yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

Sai menoleh ke arahku.

"Benar, Uchiha-sama! Andalah generasi Uchiha selanjutnya yang merupakan King Helper,"kata Sai sambil menunduk hormat.

'Damn it!'batinku kesal karena tebakanku benar.

"Tapi kenapa bukan Anikiku, Uchiha Itachi? Atau Tousanku, Uchiha Fugaku? Atau juga Kaa-sanku?"tanyaku geram dan panjang lebar walaupun tetap datar.

"Maaf, Uchiha-sama. Pertama, King Helper adalah seorang lelaki, tak boleh perempuan, maka tentu Uchiha Mikoto-sama bukan orangnya. Kedua, King Helper harus orang yang belum menikah. Jadi Uchiha Fugaku-sama juga bukan orangnya. Lalu sebenarnya Uchiha Itachi-sama adalah King Helper dari Infity terdahulu, yaitu Infity Deidara-sama. Dan karena Deidara-sama waktu itu berjalan dengan lancar, maka beliau tak dibutuhkan,"jelasnya.

'Sial. Damn It,'batinku.

"Oke. Aku akan menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan cepat. Jika ini selesai, aku bebas bukan?"tanyaku.

"Benar, Uchiha-sama,"katanya hormat.

"Dobe! Sini kau!"kataku kesal sambil menarik kasar lengannya.

"Auh!"aduhnya kesakitan.

Saat aku akan pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah ini sambil menyeret bocah tengil ini. Tiba-tiba Sai menghadangku.

"Maaf, Uchiha-sama. Saya hanya memberitahukan jangan sampai rahasia Naruto-sama terbongkar dan jangan sampai juga Naruto-sama mati saat anda menjalani tugas sebagai King Helper. Karena nanti anda juga akan mati, Uchiha-sama,"kata Sai dengan serius namun tetap sopan.

"Oh! Great!"gumamku.

Aku pun bersama anak tengil itu langsung keluar dari atap sekolah ini.

Dan tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu bahwa Sai telah menghilang dari atap sekolah tersebut.

-Hikarii Hana-

"Dobe, ganti bajumu itu dengan baju ini,"kataku sambil memberikannya sebuah baju saat aku masih kecil dulu.

Anak kecil ini malah melihat baju yang dipegangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Baju apa ini, Teme? Jelek sekali. Aku lebih suka dengan bajuku,"katanya yang langsung membuang baju tersebut ke lantai.

Oh, ya! Aku belum cerita. Saat pergi dari atap sekolah. Aku langsung pulang. Artinya aku bolos satu hari penuh hari ini.

Dan si Dobe ini memanggilku Teme karena ia selalu aku sebut dengan Dobe, Usurantonkanchi, ataupun sejenisnya.

Yah..sekarang ia ada di rumahku-tepatnya kamarku-. Dan sangat merepotkanku.

Kenapa?

Pertama, orang tuaku sedang liburan ke luar negri.

Kedua, karena Baka Aniki sedang menjalankan tugasnya di perusahaan kami di Paris.

Dan aku tinggal sendiri bersama beberapa maid di rumahku ini.

Apalagi kata si Sai-orang aneh-itu jangan sampai identitas si Dobe ini terbongkar. Tentu ini sangat-sangat merepotkan.

"Ck. Terserahmulah Dobe,"kataku kesal.

Aku pun merebahkan diriku di kasur King size-ku ini serta memejamkan mataku.

Kurasakan si Dobe itu juga mulai menaiki kasurku ini.

"Teme?"panggilnya.

"Hn,"balasku.

"Eum...aku...aku...,"katanya tak selesai.

"Apa, Dobe?"kataku kesal dan kemudian menoleh dan menatap teman ke arah matanya.

'Ukh! Manis,'batinku.

Segera aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras karena pikiran anehku lagi.

"Aku lapar~"katanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

'APA!'batinku kesal.

Aku segera duduk.

"Ganti bajumu,"kataku datar dan menatapnya tajam.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...g...g..gak mau,"katanya sambil menitikan sedikit air mata.

Karena tak tega, aku pun segera menggandeng tangannya.

'Sudahlah, sepertinya ia memang belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan di sini,'batinku pasrah.

"Oke,terserahmulah, Dobe. Ayo kita pergi makan!"kataku lembut.

Great! Aku memang mulai OOC karena anak ini.

"Oh,ya! Diam saja. Jangan berbicara dengan siapa pun, kecuali aku,oke?"kataku sambil mensejajarkan tinggiku dengannya.

"Baik, Teme!"katanya sambil menghormat ke arahku dan memberikan cengirannya.

Aku pun berdiri dan memberikan senyum tipisku ke arahnya.

-Hikarii Hana-

Kami telah sampai beberapa menit yang lalu di Restaurant Ichiraku ini.

"Srutp! Sruuttp! Srruutttpp!"

Yah...bisa ditebak, anak ini, bocah tengil ini, si dobe ini memakan ramen.

Dan apa kalian tahu sudah berapa mangkuk yang ia makan?

15 mangkuk dalam 5 menit.

Ck...

"Paman, TAMBAH!"teriaknya.

Ah! Padahal kusangka ia ini tak terlalu merepotkan, ternyata...

"Sruupp..,"

Aku pun menyirup kopi gingsengku dengan tenang.

"Nyam~ Teme! Sruttp! Srrtttp! Nanti kita ke mana lagi ya~"katanya sambil makan.

Aku meliriknya.

"Habisi dulu, Dobe. Kita nanti jalan-jalan saja. Aku malas pulang ke rumah. Lagi pula ini bagus agar kau bisa beradaptasi,"kataku datar.

Ia hanya mengangguk antusias.

-Hikarii Hana-

Aku dan dia pun pergi ke Taman Kota yang terang pada malam hari ini, setelah ia menghabiskan 35 mangkuk ramen.

Ckckck...makan apa makan tuh.

"Srek!"

Aku menoleh ke samping karena kurasa bocah yang kugenggam tangannya ini berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku.

Dia melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Kemudian tangan mungilnya itu memegang dada kirinya.

"Sa...sakit...Panas.."katanya. Dengan mata yang mulai berubah.

Mata itu. Lama-kelamaan menjadi sebuah mata merah yang pupilnya seperti pupil rubah.

Tiba-tiba muncul ekor yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

1 ekor. Tidak 4. Ah! 6. Bukan. 9 ekor.

Aku mulai mundur secara teratur.

Untuk Taman Kota malam ini sedang sepi, jadi aku tak takut anak ini ketahuan.

Lama kelamaan. Dari tubuhnya muncul semacam...-kalau tidak salah namanya-chakra.

Chakra orange.

'Ck...merepotkan'

Dia menoleh ke arahku.

Wujudnya sekarang ini seperti monster..ya monster yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuhku ini.

Dia menatapku tajam.

"ARHHH!"

Dia mengaum ganas dan mulai mendekatiku.

Aku pun mundur teratur.

'Sial,'batinku sesaat setelah merasakan bahwa punggungku menabrak sebuah pohon.

Ia semakin mendekat.

Aku terus saja menatap tepatnya tanpa rasa takut. Entah mengapa. Padahal aku ingin sekali pergi dari sini. Tapi ini tugasku. Aku harus menyelesaikannya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku seperti ada kekuatan atau tepatnya chakra yang mengalir ke bagian mataku.

Aku pun memejamkan mataku.

Beberapa detik kemudian kubuka mataku.

Naruto dalam wujud monster tersebut langsung berhenti dan mengejang hebat.

"ARRR! ARHHH! ARRRHHH!"

Teriakan moster ini seperti akan membelah dunia.

Monster ini memegang kepalanya.

Aku terus mengarahkan mataku ke arahnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berputar di mataku.

Naruto lama-kelamaan mulai ke wujud mungilnya.

Naruto pun langsung ambruk seketika.

Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Teme,"katanya lemah.

Aku memberi senyumku kepadanya.

Naruto pun menutup matanya. Aku pun juga.

Kemudian aku membuka mataku lagi.

Sepertinya aku tahu, apa kekuatan yang kualami tadi. Sharinggan. Ya...Sharinggan.

Kekuatan yang dahsyat milik Clan Uchiha yang pernah diceritakan Tousan kepadaku.

'Tak kusangka itu nyata,'batinku senang.

Aku pun tersenyum misterius.

'Semua ini, sangat membuatku beruntung. Aku mendapat kekuatan dan aku pun mendapat...fufufu,'batinku licik

Dengan segera aku menggendong Naruto untuk membawanya pulang ke rumahku sambil merencanakan beberapa hal di otak jeniusku ini.

-Hikarii Hana-

Tak terasa sudah 1 minggu aku merawat dan melindungi anak ini.

Segala waktu kami habiskan bersama.

Yah...ia juga tetap tak mau mengganti pakaian luar biasanya itu.

"Teme, bagaimana ini? Ini hari ulang tahunku. Dan aku belum juga dapat mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi-sama ini,"katanya padaku.

Aku menatapnya.

'Cup!'

"Aku selalu menjagamu,"kataku setelah mengecup bibir mungilnya dan memeluknya erat.

Ya...aku suka dengan anak ini. Tapi apa dia tahu? Hahaha...tidak, dia masih polos. Aku merasa beruntung karena itu.

Karena apa?

Aku bisa berbuat sesukaku.

Naruto membalas pelukanku.

"Tapi, Teme~ Aku gak mau berpisah denganmu,"katanya manja.

'Binggo!'

Hahaha...

Anak ini telah terjerat dalam dekapanku, tak bisa lepas lagi.

Walau ia sebenarnya telah 17 tahun, aku sangat menyukai sifatnya yang polos ini.

"Tenang, Dobe! Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau kan tak bisa apa-apa tanpaku,"kata Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Benar juga, ya! Teme selalu menolongku saat dikejar monster tak penting itu,"kata Naruto sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

Aku semakin menyeringai.

Aku pun menjilat-jilat wajahnya.

'Sungguh manis,'batinku.

'Drrtt! Drrrrtttt! Drrrrtttt!'

'Ada sms,'batinku.

Aku segala membuka handphoneku yang ada di sakuku tadi.

"Omega dan...Alpa?"gumamku bingung.

"Ada apa, Teme?"tanya Naruto ke arahku.

Tiba-tiba..

De javu.

Seperti kejadian minggu lalu.

Dari handphoneku muncullah cahaya yang kemudian setelah cahaya itu hilang terdapatlah orang aneh.

Namun bedanya hari ini ada 2 orang aneh. Sai dan...entahlah.

"Sai! Men..Menma?"kata si Dobe ini.

Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku.

Naruto juga segera menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto-sama, apakah anda baik-baik saja?"tanya laki-laki berambut pirang pucat yang dipanggil Naruto, Menma.

"Baik,"jawab Naruto antusias.

Huh! Aku Sangat tak suka dengan kedatangan 2 orang aneh ini.

"Oh, ya! Perkenalkan nama saya Alpa Menma, Uchiha-sama,"katanya membungkuk hormat.

"Hn,"balasku.

Aku kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Uchiha-sama, kau gagal menjalankan tugasmu. Kami sebagai dua keluarga utama di Kerajaan Infity akan segera melakukan tindakan tegas,"kata Menma tanpa basa-basi.

"Hn,"balasku tak peduli.

"Maaf, Uchiha-sama! Kami harus menghukummu,"kata Sai.

Aku menyeringai.

"Hmm...Inikah 2 keluarga utama Kerajaan Infity. Aku telah tahu bahwa aku sebagai King Helper jika tak berhasil sepenuhnya atau lebih tepat tak dapat mengajarkan King Infity untuk mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi harus selalu berada di samping King Infity untuk menjaga, menolong, melindungi, dan merawatnya. Bener kan?"kataku menyeringai licik.

Sai dan Menma tertegun.

Naruto hanya menatap bingung.

"Ma..maafkan kami, Uchiha-sama. Kami lupa. Kami terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami di kerjaan sehingga lupa akan peraturan Infity Powers 29. Sekali lagi maafkan kami, Uchiha-sama!"kata Sai.

Hahahaha..

Untung aku menyakannya kepada Tousan setelah kejadian Naruto jadi monster.

"Eum...jadi bagaimana wujudku?"tanya Naruto.

"Karena hal ini. Anda akan selalu berwujud seperti itu sampai akhir hayat anda, Naruto-sama. Dan kehidupan anda pun akan tergantung dengan Uchiha-sama,"kata Menma sopan.

Naruto cuma cemberut.

Ia pun memelukku.

"Curang~ Kau harus di sampingku, Teme!"katanya kesal.

"Tenang saja, Dobe,"kataku santai.

"Baiklah, 2 minggu lagi, kami akan menjemput anda berdua ke Kerajaan Infity. Bersiaplah untuk hidup baru,"kata Sai.

Mereka berdua pun langsung hilang bagai asap debu.

Aku pun menyeringai senang karena aku berhasil mendapatkan bocah manis ini.

Aku mengecup bibir Naruto lagi lembut.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou, My King Infity,"kataku sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Naruto pun hanya memelukku sangat erat seakan tak ingin aku lepas darinya.

**Owari**

**Omake**

**Flashback**

Setelah aku membawa Naruto ke kamarku.

Aku segera menelpon Tousan.

"Halo,"kata seseorang di seberang sana.

"Tousan?"

"Ya, ada apa, Sas?"

"Tahu Kerajaan Infity?"

"Huh? Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum.

"Begini, Tousan. Aku sedang menjalani tugasku sebagai King Helper. Bagaimana ini tugasku tak berhasil sepenuhnya dan anak ini malah semakin tergantung padaku?"kataku bohong.

Jelas. Karena aku menginginkan anak ini.

"Eum...itu tak masalah, kau tak akan mati. Itu cuma gertakan mereka agar berhasil. Kakekmu, Madara pernah merasakannya. Lagipula pada peraturan Infity Powers 29, kalo terjadi hal itu kau harus menjaga, menolong, melindungi, dan merawat King Infity kalau seperti itu,"jelas Tousan.

Aku menyeringai.

"Terima kasih, Tousan,"

Aku pun menutup hubungan telepon ini.

Kemudian setelah itu, aku pun membuat Naruto semakin tergantung kepadaku sehingga ia akan menjadi milikku SELAMANYA.

**-THE END-**

Bagaimana Gajekah?

Apakah judulnya dan genres-nya cocok dengan fict ini?

Jika tak cocok kasih tahu rii, ya, apa yang cocok. Biar nanti rii ganti.

Tapi rii telah bersusah payah membuatnya loh. Jadi tolong hargai, ya!

Eum...rii buatnya juga baru aja tadi. Jadi maaf jika banyak kekurangan.

Soalnya rii baru dapat idenya pas baca komik King Marker karya Naoe Kita.

Jadi maaf Naoe-san jika fict ini banyak kesamaan dengan komik Naoe-san! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Sebenarnya fict ini juga mau dibikin TWOSHOOT, tapi gak jadi karena malas –plak-.

Oh,ya! Rii mau ngucapin terima kasih bagi senpai-senpai dan para readers yang telah mereview fict aku yang berjudul 'Kyuubi is Mine'.

Kritik dan sarannya sangat berguna bagi rii untuk berkarya yang lebih bagus lagi.

Bagi yang menunggu 'Secret Love of Dokter Cinta' (readers: Gak Ada!).

Maaf, ya! Aku kelupaan dengan fict itu sehingga chapter 4 belum –sama sekali- dilanjuti.

Habis~ tugas sekolah banyak yang menumpuk sih.

Sekali lagi...

OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, NARUTO-KUN! #teriak pake toa –dirajam-

Oh,ya! Fict ini aku apdet sebelum Naruto berulang tahun karena hari ini, tanggal 9 Oktober, Shinohara Kumiko-author kesayangan kita- -ceile- berulang tahun.

Jadi ini juga spesial fict buat Miko.

Otanjoubi Omedettou, ya, Miko!

Baiklah. Tanpa banyak cingcong, bacot, atau apa pun lagi.

REVIEW, PLEASE!

Flame diperbolehkan kok, asal bermutu aja.


End file.
